With the proliferation of LED lamps, there are many applications which include dimming the lamps. Thus, it is often desirable for LED lamps to be dimmable (i.e., have an adjustable brightness). In some applications, LED drivers include switch-mode drivers that are used to control the current supplied to the LED. In such setups, the average current, and therefore the brightness of the lamp, can be controlled based on receiving a control signal at the switch input to the switch-mode driver.